Ep 26 - This is Our Ouran Fair!
This is Our Ouran Fair! is the 26th and final episode of the anime series. At his grandmother's behest, Tamaki is engaged to Éclair Tonnerre and the Host Club is headed towards its demise. It's a race against time to convince the Host King that he and his friendship are valued, and that his vision is something they all share. Éclair is equally intent on keeping Tamaki for herself, luring him away from what (and who) he's come to love with a promise to see his mother once more. Yoshio Ootori has plans of his own with regard to Grand Tonnerre's takeover of Ootori Medical, forcing Kyoya to make a bold move that surprises and, at long last, impresses his father. It all leads to a nail-biter finale and whether you like the ending or find it lacking, it's closure of a sort for the anime version of Ouran High School Host Club. Episode Summary The episode begins with a shot of Kotoko's shrine in the Fujioka home. Ryoji is having breakfast and asks Haruhi why she's not eating, as she usually does. Haruhi's usual upbeat smile betrays nothing, but something is amiss. Skip scene to Day Two of the Ouran Fair as Kyoya serves the Lady Éclair tea in the Central Salon. She makes a disparaging remark about his place in the Ootori family scheme, but Kyoya politely asks if there's anything she needs. When Éclair inquires about the amount left to Haruhi's debt, Kyoya is clearly disturbed. He calls to Haruhi to join them before taking his leave as the brunette sits opposite the Tonnerre heiress. Éclair says she's noticed Tamaki's "soft spot" for Haruhi to which Haruhi asks, "Are you jealous?" Éclair then tells Tamaki he's not to show his face at Host Club ever again. As the Hosts stand around, dejected by unfolding events, Kyoya reminds them that their guests are their priority, which Honey and Mori put into action, carrying Hikaru and Kaoru along. Kyoya pivots to see Éclair leaving Haruhi, whose expression is lifeless. Knowing of the offer, he goes to where the girl sits in silence, thanking her for her hard work before releasing her from her duties as a Host. Haruhi's eyes grow wider than they've ever been. Yoshio Ootori passes, pausing briefly to remark to his son that he shouldn't waste time on things of no value. Tired and heartsore, Haruhi confronts the stern man, informing him that what the club does has value and that Kyoya's direction is outstanding. As the elder Ootori walks away, he quietly mentions that his challenger must be the honor student Kyoya talks about at home. Skip scene to Yuzuru Suoh's office where he discusses with his mother, Shizue, Grand Tonnerre's aggressive tactics in buying up Japanese companies. Shizue says it won't matter after the family has an heir, meaning Tamaki. Yuzuru asks how she plans to inspire Tamaki's interest in Suoh prosperity since he's shown little interest thus far which is when Shizue reveals that she's promised that he can see his mother if he marries Éclair. Though Yuzuru is startled by this news, Shizue cooly states that Tamaki is simply making amends for Yuzuru's youthful mistakes. Skip scene to a blue salon at Ouran where Tamaki is again playing the piano for Éclair, who emerges from taking a shower following a scene wherein she seduces (or attempts to seduce) Tamaki. She puts her arms around him with great familiarity, but he is uncharacteristically emotionless until his phone rings and he brightens. Éclair grabs it, noticing that the call is from Haruhi. Cut to her earlier conversation with the girl, Éclair asking if Haruhi is Tamaki's lover. When Haruhi says no, the heiress replies, "Good. Then you're nothing to him," which Haruhi openly rejects. Cut back to the salon to see Éclair casting the phone into a fish tank and telling Tamaki that speaking with friends will only make it harder to leave. Yoshio enters the salon, both he and Tamaki surprised to see one another. Tamaki apologizes for involving Kyoya in the Host Club, but still wonders why the elder Ootori is there. Éclair's retainer apologizes for holding a meeting at the school, but Yoshio appreciates the low profile. Yoshio states that he's aware of Grand Tonnerre's plan for a hostile takeover of Ootori Medical which, he adds, would negate the possibility of Kyoya being given control, as he had once considered. Tamaki hears this and begins to understand the politics behind his engagement to Éclair and in all of the Hosts' lives - a sobering reality. Skip scene to Music Room #3 where the hosts prepare for the closing parade in 18th century French cosplay. Failing to get a response from Tamaki's cell phone, Kyoya calls the second estate and speaks with Shima, who tells him that Tamaki is going to France with Éclair. She conveys that she tried to stop him, but he told her that he could make his mother happy again by seeing her and that staying in Japan would only make trouble for him and everyone else. Shima says that she doubts Tamaki's mother would be happy if she knew the circumstances of his leaving. Kyoya asks when he's leaving and learns that it's that evening yet, even as they speak, he spies Tamaki and Éclair passing below in a red convertible. Kyoya leads the group to a parking garage and commands an Ootori chauffeur to take them in pursuit, the driver hesitating as The Black Onion Squad appears. Kyoya guesses that they've been sent to protect Éclair; the squad leader confirming but reminding him that they answer to his father and will use force, if necessary, to detain them. Honey and Mori suddenly drive up in the antique carriage, dispersing the squad as Mori tells the twins to use the vehicle to catch up with Tamaki. The Black Onion Squad recognizes the martial arts duo and gives pause, providing the twins and Haruhi a chance to make a daring escape. Hikaru presses their luck, but loses control of the speeding carriage and is thrown to the ground, breaking his arm. Kaoru tends to his brother as Haruhi watches, thinking their quest is over until she recalls her conversation with Ryoji that morning who recollected that the last time she skipped breakfast was after Kotoko's funeral (mini-flashback to Haruhi asking, "I won't ever be able to see mom again?"). He tells her that while there are things that can't be helped, one must take action when one can. Removing the wig and overdress she wears, Haruhi takes the reins in hand and goes after Tamaki on her own. Scene skip to Éclair and Tamaki in the convertible as it crosses a bridge. Éclair asks him to entertain her again, but Tamaki demurs, asking if she'll even be happy marrying someone she doesn't really know simply because family demands it. Before she can answer, Haruhi's carriage catches up to the car and Tamaki yells that what she's doing is dangerous. He orders Haruhi to stop the carriage as she begs him to come back -- no one wants him to leave. A nonplussed Tamaki says Host Club has put everyone out to which Haruhi scolds that he's a blithering idiot, that everyone likes Host Club, even her. His hand reaches out with Éclair trying to hold him back, just as Haruhi's carriage swerves and she's tossed from the bridge. Knowing Tamaki's heroic nature and seeing the depth of his feelings for Haruhi, Éclair realizes she has lost him and relents with tears in her eyes, restoring Tamaki's freedom. Tamaki leaps from the car towards Haruhi, catching her hand mid-air and clutching her to him as they take the plunge into the water together. Tamaki carries her to shore, pointing out the obvious: she's wet. Haruhi parrots his words from Ep 01 - Starting Today, You Are a Host! about good-looking men dripping with good-looks, smiling at one another as the rest of the hosts await them. Éclair watches the reunion from the bridge, then tells her retainer to go on. A question from him prompts her to recall the housekeeper who told her stories about her sweet son who played the piano. Éclair considers how that son, Tamaki Suoh, gave up a chance to see his mother again and thinks him a fool, albeit a sweet one, adding that he smiled, even to someone like herself. As closing credits for the anime series begin to roll, the Ouran Fair fete is shown in progress. Haruhi dances with each Host in turn, still dressed in the simple gown she wore earlier. Cut to Yuzuru's office where Yoshio Ootori reports that Grand Tonnerre's hostile takeover was thwarted by a student investor who turned out to be Kyoya, his bold move topped by an even more telling one in Kyoya's return of the company to the original owner -- Yoshio himself. Yuzuru worries about the ever-changing future especially as it concerns the elite, but Yoshio is confident. The Kyoya he educated would have executed a hostile takeover from a parent without conscience, but the Kyoya who is friends with Tamaki Suoh returned the "prize" back to its original owner and in so doing, demonstrated maturity, wisdom, and humanity; this all due to the influence of Tamaki. The two men state that they may be able to become friends just as their sons have done, but when Yoshio adds that he thinks Haruhi Fujioka will make a good wife for Kyoya, Yuzuru counters, saying that won't be possible (having for same idea for Tamaki). The episode and the series concludes with the hosts seen dancing at the Ouran Ball. Each host, in turn, dances with Haruhi (seemingly in order of interest in her): Honey, Mori, Kaoru, Hikaru, Kyoya and Tamaki. When Kyoya dances with her, Tamaki tantrums at them both until Kyoya releases her to his best friend. As the two original love interests dance together, the moe around them beams and it's uncertain if the females watching know that Haruhi is a girl. The group comes together and stands beneath fireworks that burst above campus as Tamaki's voice reiterates his earliest description of Ouran Academy as a playground for the super-rich and beautiful. The final scene takes place in Music Room #3 , roses swirling as the double doors swing wide and the Hosts - all seven of them - thank everyone for being a part of their world, from the bottom of their hearts. END SERIES Gallery Kotokoshrine.jpg|Kotoko's shrine in the Fujioka home. notworthhertime.jpg|A very different type of woman at Ouran. Debtpaid.jpg|"I've forbidden Tamaki from showing his face." release.jpg|"Thank you for all your hard work." Notable Quotes Character Appearances *Haruhi Fujioka *Tamaki Suoh *Kyoya Ootori *Hikaru Hitachiin *Kaoru Hitachiin *Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka *Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka *Éclair Tonnerre *Yoshio Ootori *Shizue Suoh *Yuzuru Suoh *Shima Maezono *Ryoji "Ranka" Fujioka *Anne-Sophie de Grantaine *Kotoko Fujioka (seen on the picture) Trivia Category:Anime Episodes